


Bend Over and Swallow

by housekenobi



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Groping, Javier being sassy, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Swallowing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, a lil bit of feelings, cursing, mentions of masturbation (m), no y/n, teasing verbal and sexual, uhh little bit of biting, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: You have the hiccups, and Javier has a… creative way to help you get rid of them.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 25





	Bend Over and Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t explain how much fun this was to write. Also posted on Tumblr under the same handle!

It was game night at your apartment which meant Steve, Connie, and Javier had come by to relax after a long work week. The game of choice was Jenga, and you were certain you would win. After placing a particularly challenging block you breathed in a huge breath of air, and took a swig of your beer in celebration. Unfortunately, you drank too much too soon and started the most embarrassing round of hiccups you have ever experienced. 

Laughter filled the apartment and you felt Javier’s large, warm hand fall onto your shoulder. He leaned forward to (poorly) whisper in your ear. “Bend over and swallow.” Steve and Connie both eyed Javier, and you turned to stare at him. 

“Wha-*hic* the fuck-*hic* are yo-*hic* on abou-*hic*.” His proximity and affection were spreading a warmth over your body that you desperately wanted to lean in to, but the hiccups catching in your throat and the company across the table had other ideas. 

“Yeah Javi,” Steve chortled, “why don’t you share with the class exactly what you mean?” He raised his eyebrow and Connie stifled a laugh. They both clearly knew something that you didn’t, but you were honestly too embarrassed to care. 

Javier got up from the table and returned with a cup of water which he set in front of you. He cocked his head while he looked at you and said “Being that I am, as you say, an old man, I’ve learned a few tricks. You take a gulp of water, then slowly bend over, slowly swallow, and slowly stand back up again. Hiccups gone – my guarantee.” 

Steve’s mouth dropped across the table and Connie smacked his chin. You were about to protest when another hiccup bubbled up and you figured that trying his advice couldn’t possibly make the situation any worse, so you decided to try his little routine. 

You stood and took a large drink of the water, feeling Javier’s eyes trace the droplet that left the corner of your mouth and ran down your neck, coming to a stop in your cleavage. When you started to bend at the waist, Javier put his hand on the small of your back. 

“Bend slower, doll. You want it to be as slow as you can so it works right.“ 

You heard Steve choke again and whisper something to Connie. “Well,” she said as she clapped her hands, “it’s getting late and you’re in this… situation so we’re going to head back to ours and uh, see ya later!“ 

You stopped mid-bend to wave goodbye to your friends, then turning to look at Javi and quivering your eyebrow when he made no moves to leave. 

He shook his head at you. "Can’t leave you here with the hiccups, that would be just rude." 

You rolled your eyes and focused on your slow bend down, letting the tips of your fingers brush along the floor. You heard Javier’s voice behind you - "Good now swallow, but as slowly as you can." 

You did, and you felt him move to stand behind you placing his other hand on your back as well. He moved his hands to your sides, rubbing small circles into your flesh. "Now stand up. Slowly." 

You exhaled and slowly stood up, relishing the feeling of Javier’s hands on your hips. When you finally stood straight you felt Javier nuzzle into your neck. "How do you feel now?" 

You took a breath in and slowly breathed out. "I can’t believe that fucking worked,” you sighed, happy to be free of the hiccups and enjoying the warmth of Javier’s hands. 

“I told you, and it double worked. Triple even. You’ve got no hiccups, Steve and Connie left, and by the way I see it, I think you owe me a favor." 

You felt him smirk against the crook of your neck and his hands began to spread out, reaching to hold you across the stomach. 

"Actually Javi, by my count, we’re now even on favors,” you tittered, dragging the tips of your fingers across the golden skin of his arm. 

His grip tightened around you and he dropped his voice to a low whisper at the base of your ear, the edge of a growl hardening his words. “Oh yeah doll? How do you figure that, when I just gave you life saving advice." 

A soft laugh bubbled out of your lips as you leaned into him. "At work the other day I kindly advised you to fuck off, and judging by the noises I heard from the bathroom when I walked by, I’m certain you took my life saving advice." 

Javier’s thick baritone laugh filled your apartment and his grip loosened. You wiggled in his arms, turning to face him, as he began to draw his thumb up and down your back. "You’re right doll, guess we are even. I could give you more of my old man advice if you do wanna owe m-" 

"Stop fucking talking Javier." 

As you were speaking you lifted an arm over his shoulder to grab him by the back of the neck, pulling him towards you and crashing your lips together. He grunted into your kiss and you rested your other palm on his cheek, feeling the way his face moved against yours as you tasted each other’s mouth. 

With a light nip of your lips Javier began to lift your shirt by the hem as you unbuttoned his dress shirt, shamelessly tracing his body with his fingers as you did. While he undid your bra you worked to untuck his white undershirt, wondering how this man was wearing so many clothes in a country this hot. 

Javier pressed heavy, wet kisses across your jaw and neck, rolling your nipples in his fingers as he worked your body closer to him again. You moaned softly and he rolled harder, swallowing your noises with his mouth. You both reached for each other’s pants at the same time, quickly shedding your underpants with them. 

When you palmed his hard cock you felt him twitch against you, lighting a fire in your belly and inciting a need to drop to your knees in front of him. As you sank down, his hand tangled into your hair and he tilted your head back to look into your lust blown eyes. "What are you up to doll?" 

"Well Javi,” you breathed, “I think I’m about to make your little fantasy come true." 

He moaned as you wrapped your lips around his head, swirling it in your mouth as you stroked the base of his cock with one hand, balancing yourself by putting the other on his thigh. His fist tightened in your hair as you moved up and down his length, savoring the salty taste of his precum mixing with your saliva. 

You flattened your tongue and licked a broad stip on the underside of his cock before hollowing your cheeks and taking him as deep into your throat as you could. Javier groaned at the sensation of the tip of his cock scraping against you and brought his second hand to your head, holding you still. 

He shuttered before slowly thrusting his hips, dragging himself between your plump lips. You swallowed around him and relaxed as much as you could, letting him take control of the pace while you moaned around him. 

You pushed on his thigh and started stroking him, sucking on the tip of his cock as he panted above you. "F-fuck, fuck doll your mouth feels so good,” he groaned, tightening his grip on your hair, “but I wa-wanna be in-n you." 

You hummed around his cock before pulling off with a light pop, stroking him in your hand while you stood. You continued to tease the head of his cock with your thumb, earning a low growl from his chest. "I’ll let you in me Javi, but do you wanna see me swallow something more than water?" 

He fervently nodded yes and moaned deep and low as you licked him from the base of his cock to the head, taking him into your mouth while reaching up to cup his balls in your hands. The image of you on your knees nearly brought Javier to his, and he began to pant above you, "I’m g-gonna cum doll." 

You hummed again and sucked harder, allowing him to shove his cock to the back of your throat while he moaned his release. You swallowed all that he gave you, and licked him clean. Once you were satisfied you sat back, opening your mouth and sticking out your tongue to show him his cum was gone, happily swallowed into your belly. 

"Fuck,” Javier muttered before he grabbed you by the shoulders and turned you towards the table, walking two steps forward to have you sit on the edge. When you did he dropped to his knees in front of you, spreading your legs and putting them around his shoulders before licking his lips and kissing you straight on the clit. Your hands reached forward to grab the edge of the table, knuckles whitening as you gripped to keep from falling off. 

You moaned out as he sucked on your clit, being tickled by his facial hair as he traced small patterns around that sensitive nub of flesh. You jolted when you felt the rough pad of his index finger tease at your entrance, being quickly joined by the middle. 

Javier worked his fingers in and out of your tight pussy, now absolutely squelching with wetness as you moaned above him. When he reached that soft spot deep inside of you he rubbed against it, groaning at the feeling of your walls tightening around his fingers. With your pants of pleasure he knew you were close. 

While he dragged his fingers in and out of you, letting you feel every ridge of his knuckles, he lightly bit at your clit and sucked it hard into his mouth, bringing you to your release. His name tumbled out of your lips, mixed with curses and sighs of pleasure, coming hard as you fell back against the table. 

You felt him stand between your legs and you opened your eyes to see him licking his fingers clean of your wetness, entrancing you with one of his devilish smiles. When Javier decided he was finished he reached a hand behind your neck, helping you to sit up so he could plant a hard kiss to your mouth. 

As you kissed you tasted yourself all over his lips and tongue while feeling the head of his cock poking at your entrance. You maneuvered your hand between your bodies, grasping his cock to bring him to your dripping heat, eager to welcome him inside. 

He slowly pushed into you and you moaned into his mouth, letting your body relax around him. When you went to lean back, you smacked your elbow on the hard table top and cried out in pain. Javier instantly stilled and pulled out of you, and you whined your displeasure. 

“What hurts? Was it me?" 

"Love your modesty, Javi, but no. I hit my elbow on the table." 

He chuckled as he reached down to scoop you up, kissing your hairline. "Why don’t we mo-" 

Javier didn’t even have the chance to finish his thought before you were hopping off the table and running towards your bedroom, flinging yourself onto your bed. He sauntered in after you, crawling up your body and covering you in kisses. 

You arched you back under him as he palmed your breasts before leaning to pull your nipple in his teeth. While you mewled under him Javier lined his cock to your entrance and slowly pushed himself in, groaning at your tightness. 

As he pushed into you, you could feel every ridge of his hard cock. Every pulse sent a shiver up your spine and curled your toes, your sinful moans filling in the air. When he was buried to his hilt in your pussy you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer to you, capturing his lips in yours while he continued to tweak at your breasts and nipples. 

When he finally began thrusting into you you threw your head back, opening your neck for Javier to begin placing dozens of kisses and sucking in a few small places so hard you were sure you would have a few marks in the morning. 

Your nails dug into his back while you held on to him, panting as he fucked deeply into your cunt. When he found that sweet spot again your pants turned into high pitched squeaks and Javier began to slowly roll his hips against you, rubbing his cock right over that delicate pleasure center, making you see stars in a way you never had before. 

"So, fuck, so fucking tight,” he breathed into your ear, voice heavy with lust. As your climax began to build higher and higher he started rocking against you once again, savoring that feeling of your walls clenching all around him, pulling him deeper with every thrust. You began to chant his name quietly at first, building in a crescendo as your pleasure approached its peak: “Javi, Javi, Javi, Jav-”

Your walls clenched so tightly around Javier’s cock that he began to see stars himself, nearing his own climax. Hearing you chant his name sounded like heaven, and he knew he’d have you again and again, and then maybe once more just for good measure. When your wave finally came crashing down you let out a silent scream, so full of pleasure your vocal cords couldn’t produce any noise. Your face twisting into a delectable o, and Javier found himself quickly coming apart. 

“W-where, doll, w-where can,” he panted into you, hips stuttering as he fucked you through your orgasm. “In me, please, in me,” you begged, pulling him tighter against you. 

After a few more strokes Javier was painting the inside of your body with thick ropes of white hot cum, his hips coming to a halt as he murmured your name against your skin. When he finally began to soften, he slipped out of you to get a clean washcloth from your bathroom. 

After cleaning you up Javier laid down next to you, pulling you against his chest and kissing the crown of your head. While you laid against each other, you started to play with Javier’s fingers. “So,” you began, feeling Javier shift to look at you a little more, “what is it that Steve and Connie know that I don’t know?” A knowing smirk graced your features when you turned to look at him, seeing him lightly blanch. 

“Steve uh… Steve heard me moan your name in the bathroom, which isn’t as soundproof as we all apparently think. You’re-” he cleared his throat- “all I’ve been thinking about lately and-" 

You cut him off with a kiss. You knew what he wanted to say - you felt it too. But the DEA wasn’t a place for feelings, at least not ones you talked about. 

"You really need to learn when to shut your fucking mouth, Javi” you muttered against his skin, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he laughed. He trailed his fingers up and down your back, listening to you sigh as you fell asleep. 

Of course when you woke up in the morning, he was gone. You tried so hard to fight the disappointment bubbling in your chest; you knew what kind of man Javier Peña was. He was a womanizing flirt. Someone that only cares about himself. Protective of his own interests. Emotionally unavailable. A complete and utter pendejo. 

You continued to mentally list all the reasons you should not be disappointed by the fact that he left and walked around your room to throw on some light pajamas. When you walked out of your bedroom, the smell of coffee flooded your senses and you whipped around, seeing Javier at your counter with two big mugs of coffee and wearing, by the looks of it, exactly nothing. 

He smirked at you from behind the counter. “Didn’t expect to see me, huh?" 

Apparently, you didn’t know him at all.


End file.
